fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Animals
Animals is a 2020 American computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios for 20th Century Fox. It was directed by Chris Wedge and produced by Jerry Davis, William Joyce, and John C. Donkin, and stars the voices of Ewan McGregor, Halle Berry, Greg Kinnear, Mel Brooks, Amanda Bynes, Drew Carey, Jim Broadbent, Jennifer Coolidge, and Robin Williams. Plot In Rivet Town, Rodney Copperbottom is a young pigeon inventor who dreams of making the world a better place, like his idol, Bigweld. During Rodney's adolescence, he invents the Wonderbot to help his father, Herb, clean dishes at a restaurant. When Herb's supervisor confronts them, Wonderbot breaks the dishes, causing Herb to be put in debt and Rodney to be dismissed. Rodney takes his invention to Robot City to work as an inventor at Bigweld Industries and help pay his father’s debt. After a spectacular but harrowing ride on the Crosstown Express, Rodney arrives at the gate of Bigweld Industries. He learns that Phineas T. Ratchet has taken over Bigweld Industries and has put an end to manufacturing spare parts. Ratchet believes the company can improve if it focuses on selling upgrades; if the robots refuse, they are sent to the Chop Shop, where they are melted down by the owner of the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket, Ratchet's mother. Rodney is forced out and meets two penguins named Fender Pinwheeler, and a group of other robots called "The Rusties" with whom Rodney stays at a low-rent boarding house owned by Aunt Fanny. Eventually, Rodney begins fixing old robots in the neighborhood. Upon discovering this, Gasket orders Ratchet to stop Rodney and destroy Bigweld. Rodney later receives news that Herb needs replacement parts. Rodney decides to contact Bigweld directly to beg him to restart the manufacture of spare parts. Wonderbot reminds him that Bigweld will show up at the Bigweld Ball, which takes place that night. Rodney and Fender go to the ball in disguise only to hear Ratchet announce that Bigweld is unable to attend. Rodney confronts Ratchet, but security stops him. Cappy, a robot-executive of the company who dislikes Ratchet's plan, saves him, and together with Fender, they escape from the ball. Afterwards, Fender is captured by a sweeper and taken to the Chop Shop, but manages to escape, losing his legs in the process and finding a replacement pair with a built-in skirt. Meanwhile, Rodney and Cappy fly to Bigweld's home and meet him. Rodney asks Bigweld to return to his company and make spare parts available again, but Bigweld refuses, explaining that Ratchet forced him out of the company. Rodney calls his parents, intending to give up his dream and return to Rivet Town, but Herb encourages Rodney to continue pursuing it. Rodney rallies the Rusties into fighting back against Ratchet and Gasket. Fender reveals that Ratchet has built a fleet of super-sweepers with the intention of rounding up and destroying all of the older robots. Bigweld eventually comes with the group, having realized what Rodney meant to him. The group then heads back to Bigweld Industries where Bigweld attempts to fire Ratchet, but after a huge chase involving Ratchet chasing after Rodney, Bigweld, Cappy and the Rusties around the city, Bigweld ends up getting captured and sent to the Chop Shop. A battle ensues between the Rusties, Ratchet, and Gasket's henchmen. During the chaos, Rodney rescues Bigweld, the choppers and sweepers are destroyed, Wonderbot engages Gasket in combat, where she is destroyed when she gets tossed into a furnace, while Ratchet loses his upgrades. Retaking control of Bigweld Industries, Bigweld goes to Rivet Town to tell Rodney's parents that their son is now his right-hand inventor and eventual successor. Characters *Valiant as Rodney Copperbottom *Ramon and Lovelace (Happy Feet) as Fender *Victoria (Valiant) as Cappy *Lani (Surf's Up) as Piper *Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Bigweld *Kludd (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Ratchet *Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Madame Gasket *Scrat (Ice Age) as Wonderbot *Blu (Rio) as Herb Copperbottom *Jewel (Rio) as Lydia Copperbottom *Matilda (The Angry Birds Movie) as Aunt Fanny *Manny (Ice Age) as Lug *Norm (Norm of the North) as Crank *Flash (Zootopia) as Diesel *King Louie (LA) as Tim *Hunter (Storks) as Mr. Gunk *Carmen (Happy Feet Two) as Loretta Cast *Ewan McGregor as Rodney Copperbottom, a young pigeon and aspiring inventor. *Halle Berry as Cappy, a pigeon worker at Bigweld Industries and Rodney's love interest. *Robin Williams as Fender Pinwheeler, an alidie penguins and a rockhopper penguin who befriend Rodney and are constantly falling apart. *Mel Brooks as Bigweld, the jolly inventor and owner of Bigweld Industries; until Rodney met him, Bigweld had slipped into depression at Madame Gasket's actions. *Greg Kinnear as Phineas T. Ratchet, a materialistic, arrogant, treacherous, greedy, and self-centered robot, Rodney's arch-rival, and Madame Gasket's son, partner and henchman. *Jim Broadbent as Madame Gasket, a twisted, malevolent, manipulative, and tyrannical robot, Rodney's arch-enemy, Bigweld's arch-rival, and Ratchet's mother, partner, leader, and boss. *Amanda Bynes as Piper Pinwheeler, a yellow robot who is Fender's younger sister. *Drew Carey as Crank Casey, an orange robot who befriends Rodney. *Jennifer Coolidge as Aunt Fanny, a kind, motherly robot who takes in "broken" robots; she has the unintentional effect of bumping people with her large aft. *Harland Williams as Lugnut, a large green robot who befriends Rodney along with his mute companion Diesel. *Stanley Tucci as Herb Copperbottom, Rodney's father and a dishwasher at Gunk's. *Dianne Wiest as Lydia Copperbottom, Rodney's mother. *Chris Wedge as Wonderbot *Natasha Lyonne as Loretta Geargrinder, a receptionist at Bigweld Industries and Fender's love interest. *Paul Giamatti as Tim the Gate Guard *Dan Hedaya as Mr. Gunk, Herb's rude, inconsiderate boss.